


My Chance To Survive The Night

by Enjolchilles



Series: In Trouserland [1]
Category: Falsettos - Lapine/Finn
Genre: Canon Compliant, Cheating, F/M, In Trousers, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-26
Updated: 2017-08-26
Packaged: 2018-12-20 00:16:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11909217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Enjolchilles/pseuds/Enjolchilles
Summary: They’ve been seeing each other for a while now and Marvin always insists on going to Whizzer’s place. He may have lived in a shoebox of an apartment but it was better than going to Marvin’s house. What with the wife and kid and everything. So for now hookups were reserved for this apartment. And an occasional bathroom. But never where Marvin called home.





	My Chance To Survive The Night

Marvin and Whizzer breathe heavily, pressed against each other. In Whizzer’s disgusting apartment in his ratty bed. They’ve been seeing each other for a while now and Marvin always insists on going to Whizzer’s place. He may have lived in a shoebox of an apartment but it was better than going to Marvin’s house. What with the wife and kid and everything. So for now hookups were reserved for this apartment. And an occasional bathroom. But never where Marvin called _home._ Marvin dislodged himself from his lover’s arms. He dressed himself slowly, carefully trying to not wake Whizzer. He took his time, wanting to stay near Whizzer for as long as possible. He hated leaving so abruptly. Whizzer turns in bed and looks at Marvin “Leaving so soon?” He smirked.

 

“Same time as always” Marvin struggles with his shirt buttons.

 

Whizzer laughs a little as he makes his way over to help Marvin. He noticed the small red marks on his arms and chest “Aren’t you worried your wife will notice these?”

 

“She doesn’t pay much attention to me these days. She’s too in her head.”

 

“I bet you love that.” Whizzer ties Marvin’s tie, a task that till this very day Marvin struggles with.

 

“There’s only one thing I love” Marvin reaches his hands down to cup Whizzer’s ass.

 

Whizzer rolls his eyes. He grabs Marvin by the tie and gives him a peck on the lips. “Goodbye” then he walks back to bed.

 

* * *

 

 

The next morning Marvin wakes up to the smell of various different foods. He makes his way downstairs and sees Trina frantically moving through the kitchen. Jason sits at the counter calmly eating some toast. Not even noticing his mother slapping sandwiches together at the speed of light.

 

“Everything alright Darling?” _Darling._ Marvin hates that word. But he said it once and it made Trina flash the biggest smile. So now he _has_ to use it.

 

“I guess so dear.” Trina continues. “You remember that school camping trip I told you about? Well they said they needed more volunteers and I just couldn’t say no. So now I have to pack lunch and drive five other boys to the camp.”

 

Six boys in a small car with Trina? That sounds like her worst nightmare.

 

“How long will you be gone?” Marvin shows no pity in his voice.

 

“Well it takes about three hours to drive there. Then we’ll stay the whole day and drive back tomorrow afternoon.” Trina puts on her sweetest smile. “Hey Marvie do a favor for me?”

 

“Depends what it is” he answers.

 

Trina giggles even though she knows he isn’t joking. “I’ve made fourteen sandwiches, there are seven bags. Just put two in each bag for me, please?” She bats her eyes hoping to convince him.

 

He looks at her for a few seconds then gives in “Fine. I may not be able to make sandwiches but I can put them in a bag.”

 

She seems shocked that he agreed to the task. “Thank you” she kisses him on the cheek then walks over to Jason. “You have to go grab your stuff now, we leave in a few minutes.”

 

Jason looked down at his plate and frowned. “I don’t want to go.”

 

“Honey, now is not the time to be telling me this.”

 

“But I don’t want to! It’s not like any of the kids would miss me. I wouldn’t miss them.”

 

“I’m sure that’s not true sweetheart.” She tries to perk him up “But isn’t that kid Aaron going? You like him don’t you?”

 

“I guess. We play chess in the library sometimes.”

 

“I promise you can take your chess set if you get ready now.”

 

Jason extended his hand “Deal” They shook and Jason ran upstairs.

 

“Quite the handful sometimes isn’t he.” Marvin handed some sandwich bags to her.

 

She nodded “But we love him!”

 

Jason came back downstairs and they loaded the car.

 

“Wish me luck, it’s a long drive.” She blows Marvin a kiss and pulled out of the driveway, leaving Marvin home alone.

 

* * *

 

A few hours passed and Marvin was already bored. He didn’t have work today and on days he didn’t go to work he always relied on his family to keep him entertained. His psychiatrist tells him he should spend more time with his kid. So they go to ballgames, museums, and movies. Hell sometimes they even just stay home and play chess. But Marvin doesn’t like being alone. Marvin craves constant attention. He grabs the phone and puts in a number.

 

“Hello?” the voice on the other end asked.

 

“Whizzer” Marvin smiled even though Whizzer couldn’t see it.

 

“Marv? To what do I owe the pleasure?”

 

“Come over” Marvin asks urgently.

 

“I’m sorry, what?” He sounded confused.

 

“Come over to my house” Marvin elaborates.

 

“Have you lost your mind Marvin? What about your wife and son? Did you forget about them already?”

 

“Of course I didn’t forget. They’re on a trip, they’ll be gone till tomorrow night.”

 

“So no ones there except you?”

 

“That’s right”

 

“Give me a second” It went silent for a minute, then the rustling sound of pen and paper were heard. Whizzer picked up the phone again. “What’s your address?”

 

* * *

 

Marvin is sitting at the dining table. They only sit here when there are guests. Most nights they’ll sit at a small table in the kitchen. Sometimes they don’t even eat together. Trina will serve the food then Jason will go sit near the radio and listen to whatever is playing, eating silently. Marvin will sit in front of the tv watching something he knows Trina wont want to sit and watch with him. He heard a knock at the door. Marvin opens it to see Whizzer standing with his mouth open.

 

“Like what you see?” Marvin bites his lip.

 

“Your house is fucking huge”

 

“Really? It’s not that big.”

 

“Compared where I live it sure is”

 

“That’s true” Marvin invites Whizzer in.

 

Whizzer looks around, eyes wide open. “Damn Marv, why couldn’t Trina and Jason go on a trip earlier. Imagine all the rooms we could have had sex in.”

 

Whizzer’s words should be arousing Marvin. But he couldn’t help but dwell on the fact that Whizzer called Trina and Jason by their names. He always referred to them as Marvin’s wife and kid _._ Whizzer said he didn’t want to _know_ Trina and Jason. That it would eventually make him guilty.

 

“Follow me.”

 

Halfway up the stairs Whizzer stops, distracted by a picture. In the dark blue frame Jason stands in between Trina and Marvin, he looks miserable. Trina looks tired and Marvin looks like a mess. Hair all over the place, clothes that don’t match, he’s not even looking right at the camera. Whizzer is staring at the picture so intensely. He looks almost sad.

 

“You okay?” Marvin asks.

 

Whizzer puts his finger over Trina’s face. “You never told me she was so pretty.”

 

They continue walking silently.

 

* * *

  

This was such a foreign concept. The only people who have ever been in his bed were Trina and Jason. Yet here was Whizzer. Probably not even thinking about the fact that for ten years Trina has slept in the exact spot he’s in.

 

“Marvin can I ask you a question?”

 

“Sure” he answers with no hesitation.

 

“Is Trina the only girlfriend you’ve ever had?”

 

Marvin really wasn’t expecting that. Whizzer had always avoided talking about Marvin’s family.

 

“Why do you ask?”

 

“Curiosity.” He acted as if the question was no big deal.

 

“My first girlfriend was in high school. We were both not really committed. One day my parents were out of town so she came over. We had a couple of beers and…” he interrupted his own story by pointing to a yellow sofa. “We had to buy that couch after she cut her lip on a bottle and bled all over my blue one.”

 

“Did you get angry?”

 

“Very. I kicked her out and broke up with her.”

 

“Just because she ruined your couch?” Whizzer likes to poke fun at Marvin’s temper.

 

Marvin laughed, “Yea, I thought that would be my last girl.”

 

“Is Trina after her?”

 

“In terms of a real girlfriend, yes. But there was also this girl I went on a few dates with. I only went out with her because there were rumors that I was in love with my best friend, Alex. Which was true, but I couldn’t let them know that. I only dated her so people wouldn’t think I was queer. But I broke up with her because, god Whizzer, she was so very stupid. She couldn’t even spell my name.”

 

Whizzer laughed, “And what about Trina?”

 

“I met Trina sometime in high school, maybe college. We met at a football game. We were both avoiding the nausea of the game near the rest rooms. We talked for hours. I thought that how I felt about her would be the most I’d ever feel. When Trina got pregnant her father forced us to marry. I though I could live everyone’s dream of a wife and kids. But I ended up meeting men who interested me far more than Trina ever could.”

 

“Have you ever thought about leaving her?” Whizzer asks seriously.

 

“Only when I’m with you” Marvin says jokingly.

 

“Not funny.”

 

“Then why are you smiling?”

 

The doorknob twists and in enters an exhausted Trina. She kicks off her high heels and sets her necklace on the table. “You’ll never believe the kind of day I’ve had Marvin-“ She turns around and notices the man who isn’t her husband in her bed. The naked man being held by her husband.

 

“Trina you’re early” He pulls far away from Whizzer.

 

“I called you a million times” her face is like a picture. So still. You can tell she’s trying not to break down in front of a stranger. So she ignores him and speaks only to Marvin. “I’m going to the bathroom. When I’m done he had better be out of my house.” She walks quietly to the rest room and slams the door. Marvin doesn’t have to say a word; Whizzer grabs his things and rushes downstairs. Marvin starts to follow him “Whiz don’t leave.”

 

“What am I supposed to do huh? Stay here? With your fucking WIFE!” Whizzer dressed himself as he spoke. “Tell Trina I’m sorry. That now she has another asshole man in her life.” Marvin tries to grab Whizzer but before he knows it Whizzer is out the door. Marvin walks back upstairs.

 

Her makeup was completely smudged as she sat on the couch. Her eyes were fixed on the bed where she had caught them just a few minutes ago. “How could you do this?”

 

“Is it really that big of a surprise?” Marvin didn’t mean to be so blunt. But Trina answers just as truthfully.

 

“I suppose not.” She always suspected Marvin was seeing someone else. She kept trying to convince herself he wasn’t. She especially tried to convince herself that it wasn’t a man. “I’ll be downstairs making dinner. Check the answering machine.” She slowly makes her way to the kitchen. Even from their bedroom he could hear her sobs.

 

Marvin checked the machine:

 

 

**From: Trina 3:16 pm-**

_Hey Marvin sweetie. You’ll never believe what happened when I dropped Jason and the other boys off at the campsite. I only volunteered to be a chaperone because they said they didn’t have enough adults. When I got there they tell me I can’t stay because there isn’t enough room in the cabins! Can you believe that! I’ll be back home around 6:00. Call back when you can. Love you._

**From: Trina 4:27 pm-**

_Hey honey it’s me Trina again. I know you haven’t called back yet so I’m guessing you didn’t hear my first message. That or you’re ignoring me again. Anyways I’m just getting some gas for the car. This long car trip would be better with some company. Maybe when I have to pick Jason up you can come with me. I know you hate being in the car for a long time but I think he’d really appreciate it. I’ll see you soon. I love you._

**From: Trina 5:53 pm-**

_Hello Marv I’m here in front of the house. I saw another car in the driveway and thought maybe you were having a meeting. I know you hate when I interrupt your meetings. Please pick up so I know if I can come in. If you don’t pick up I’ll just have to walk in anyways. Love you._


End file.
